The Heart Doesn't Lie
by slythindortothecore
Summary: He had always been an exceptional liar, until he learned that one's heart doesn't lie.  T for language, I guess.


**TITLE:** The heart doesn't lie.

**PAIRING:** Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger.

**WORD COUNT:** 1800 words

**SUMMARY:** He had always been an exceptional liar, until he learned that one's heart doesn't lie.

* * *

><p>Draco could lie to anybody. To teachers, to his father and even to Voldemort. Nobody saw through him. He had always been an exceptional liar, even from a young age. He even remembered his first lie.<p>

* * *

><p>It was four am on Christmas Morning in the year 1983, Draco was three and a half years old. He sneaked down the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible. He walked into the drawing room, where the Christmas Tree stood. There were many presents underneath the tree. He knew most of them, if not all, were for him. Little Draco almost burst with excitement, wondering what the coloured boxes held inside them.<p>

After looking through all the amazing presents, Draco sneaked back to his bed. He couldn't sleep, though. He was too excited to play with the toy broomstick he got!

When his door opened, around eight am, he feigned sleep, knowing it was probably Lucius or Narcissa, checking if he was already up.

"Draco, darling. Are you up yet?" Narcissa asked her son. Draco pretended to just wake up and yawned.

"Draco, did you already open your presents?" Lucius asked, not caring if he sounded a bit more harsh than necessary.

Draco realized he must've mistaken two presents' packing paper, or something of the sort.

"No, father." The lie slipped easily from his tongue and his mother nodded and smiled at him. His father merely looked at him, searching his eyes for the sign of a lie. When he found none, he too nodded and smiled at his son – or, as much of a smile Lucius Malfoy could muster.

* * *

><p>But, as Draco recently learned, one's heart doesn't lie. He could lie about it to anybody and they would believe it, but not to himself. He tried, he really did, because he knew it was wrong. He couldn't love her. He had to forget about it. Lie about it. But he couldn't, even though he tried really hard. He couldn't escape the truth. He couldn't handle the lies anymore. He had to do something about it.<p>

He walked towards Hogwarts' smartest student, sitting at the Gryffindor Table. Every student in the Great Hall was watching him – and a couple of teachers as well – expecting him to say something bad about Pothead, maybe. He walked towards the bushy-haired girl and looked her right in her brown, doe-like eyes.

"I can't handle it anymore. I can't go on with the lies. I need to get the truth out," he said to her. He was aware of everyone staring holes in his back, but he couldn't care less. He had to get this off his chest. "It's just... You fucked me up, Granger. You really did. Everything was so plain and simple before, but then you came along and you just _had_ to change everything.

"I've never felt bad about lying to someone before – and with before, I mean before our first year. Then I met you. You fucked me up. You made me feel sorry, made me feel compassion, made me _care_. And then, halfway through our third year – or maybe it was somewhere around the start – I started to feel other things. Butterflies fluttering in my stomach every time I saw you smiling, all the lovey-dovey shit, you know?

"And then I knew you _really_ fucked me up, because; _what the actual fuck_? Me, Draco Lucius Malfoy, Pureblood extraordinaire, son of world's biggest supporter of everything anti-Muggle _was in love with _Muggleborn know-it-all extraordinaire, Hermione Granger.

"So, I hid it. I never told a soul. I lied to everyone I know. I think nobody noticed. But I started to feel bad, you know? I lied to _everybody_. I felt so bad that right now I'm confessing it all to you, and to everybody in this bloody Hall. I'll probably get disowned. But I don't fucking care, because – I can't ignore it any longer – I love you, Granger.

"I love your bushy hair, your know-it-all attitude, your button nose and the cute freckles surrounding it, your kind brown eyes, your heart-warming smile, but most of all: I love that you're good in every way, you always show kindness, even to people who don't deserve it at all. It gives me hope that you'll look at me like that one day. And it makes me fall a little harder each time I see it."

Finished with his speech, Draco realized he'd been looking at his shoes while saying the last two sentences. For the first time in his life, Draco Malfoy was embarrassed. He looked back up when he heard someone applauding a few moments after he finished.

Dumbledore stood at the High Table smiling at him while he applauded. Then McGonagall stood up as well and joined the Headmaster. Soon after, more staff members joined, including – to everybody's surprise – professor Snape.

"After a confession like that, I can't help but wonder if the Sorting Hat didn't put you in the wrong house, mister Malfoy," Dumbledore spoke smiling, his blue eyes sparkling.

* * *

><p><strong>MALFOY HEIR THREATENED TO GET DISOWNED FOR LOVING CHOSEN ONE'S EX-GIRLFRIEND?<strong>

by: Rita Skeeter.

After an inside report about the exact words Draco Malfoy spoke (for his exact words: look at the article on page seven!) to Harry Potter's best friend (and ex-girlfriend, too! They dated shortly, in their fourth year, as I'm sure you can all remember.) Hermione Granger, one can't help but wonder if they were truthful!

From young Draco's words it seemed he was deeply in love with the Muggleborn witch from a young age and has kept it a secret since. I can only assume he did this because, as you all know, his father Lucius Malfoy is a convicted Death Eater. What would mister Malfoy say if he knew of his son's confession?

Luckily, I got a chance to speak with him about this matter (for the entire interview: page seven!). I visited the dark, cold cells of Azkaban where the Dementors guarded the prisoners with their frightening auras, just to get my lovely readers this story, but let me tell you: it was well worth it!

"The boy brings shame upon the Malfoy name," Mr. Malfoy spat out, clearly very angry with his son's actions. "I've always known he was a poor excuse for a Malfoy, but this..." Mr. Malfoy doubted what to say for a moment. "He'll get disowned, that's for sure!"

I asked him if he really meant that, for Draco was still his son! He couldn't do something that cruel to him, could he?

"Of course I'm serious about that! Did you think I'd let him get away with this? It doesn't even matter if I'd let him get away with it, he'll get what's coming to him anyway."

Well, it seemed Draco was right after all. He will get disowned (page seven, people!) I asked him what he'd say to Draco, should he read this.

"You'll get what's coming for you, you ungrateful piece of shit. Watch my words, boy! You'll get what's coming for you!"

It seems nobody supports young Draco in his choice, because I'm sure the Order of the Phoenix still mistrusts Draco and therefore wouldn't want him to be associated with Hermione in any way.

For the extended version of this report, I once again refer you to page seven! And you'll definitely want to read it! Here's a sneak peek of Draco's words: "I'll probably get disowned. But I don't ******* care, because – I can't ignore it any longer – I love you, Granger."

* * *

><p>"So, are you going to do something about it today, D?" Theodore Nott, Draco's only friend at the moment, had picked up the annoying habit of asking Draco to do something about "it" every morning for the past week. It annoyed Draco to no end.<p>

"Theo, could you please shut it, before I do it for you," Draco threatened. Theo merely laughed at him, he wasn't afraid of his friend.

"Hey, mate, I don't think you have to do something about it anymore," Theo said with a smile. Draco looked at him questionably. "Look who's coming this way."

Hermione Granger walked their way resolutely, the whole Gryffindor table watching her – Pothead and Weasel with angry looks on their faces, Weaselette with a grin. She plopped down in the seat next to Draco as if it was the most normal thing to do.

"Malfoy, I believe we need to talk," she started hesitantly.

"So talk," Draco simply said.

"Okay," she answered hesitantly. "I... I think I like you as well... It's just... I don't know you, really... So... Um..." She blushed prettily and Draco smiled.

"It's okay, you can get to know me later," he answered with a smug smirk on his face, right before he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her.

She tasted heavenly.

* * *

><p><strong>DRACO MALFOY AND HERMIONE GRANGER DATING<strong>

by: Rita Skeeter.

The same source who provided me with the information for my last story about these two, informed me yesterday about the fact that Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are now officially dating! My source said the couple kissed in the Great Hall and they even sent me a photo of the new couple kissing!

As you can see in the picture, the two look very happy with each other. So, people may say a lot of things about them: but at least their relationship is a honest one!

I wish them both the best of luck.

"How did you do that?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, faux-innocently.

"How did you make Skeeter write a story that short and, most importantly, that truthful!"

"Let's say I know a secret of hers she doesn't want to get public," Hermione said with a smirk.

"I think you're starting to take over my habits, love," Draco answered with a smile. "You're smirking and you're bribing people."

"I am not smirking!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Oh, you definitely were, love."

"Oh, shut it, Malfoy!"

"Why don't you do something about it?"

"Why, you sly, little Slytherin!"

Draco just smirked.

* * *

><p>"So, what'd Dumbledore say?"<p>

"He'll let me stay into a safe house this summer, so I'll be safe."

"That's great!" Hermione smiled. "Do you know where you'll stay?"

"Yeah, it's Sirius Black's place. He wouldn't tell me the address, though."

"You'll stay at Grimmauld Place this summer? That's great! I'll probably be there as well!"

"Hmm, that'll probably be the best summer of my life, then." Draco smiled genuinely. "And you know what? I almost forgot to tell you. My mother owled me to say she made sure my father couldn't touch the money I inherited from my grandfather and grandmother, so even when my father disowns me, I'll still be one rich son of a –"

"Draco!"

"Sorry, love."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I hope you liked it! I'm not sure if I do...

**Disclaimer: **Everything you recognize belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, I'm only borrowing her wonderful world of Harry Potter.


End file.
